


Converting the enemy

by Scott Harrington (KlausHton)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, cyberlife sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausHton/pseuds/Scott%20Harrington
Summary: Cyberlife has sent one of their androids to hunt Connor. Connor ends up "accidentally" converting this new android. All the while mysteries unravel behind the scenes.





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Reagan, she doesn't have an account on this website so I'm just going to tag her social media account. This work was a product of our collab. https://www.instagram.com/connor._.rk1700/

Not much had changed since his departure from the city of Detroit. Connor watched curiously as children wobbled about in the bulky clothing that shielded them from the cold. He looked then to himself. He wore the same ordinary clothing he had worn since the time of his activation.

When last he’d been in Detroit, it was still summer. It had only been a few months yet still, while the world continued at its normal pace, Connor went through weeks in the blink of an eye. Yesterday was fall the day prior to it, summer and now it was winter. As he continued to amble along the sides of the street, towards the local police department, he looks over to a nearby stop sign. Adjacent to the red glaring sign was an empty crosswalk. This pulled a memory from Connors refurbished software.  
He had been standing not too far from where he was stationed now when suddenly, he heard the yelp of an elderly woman. In an instant, his assistance program activated. The poor old woman had fallen right in the dead center of the crosswalk at a green light. Connor sprinted, trying to reach her before an oncoming car did. He was too late. The car crushed her right before he could pull her away. The sound of bones giving way to the weight of a 4,009-pound vehicle crackled loud enough to silence pedestrians within the busy avenue. 

The car only barely stopped after hitting her, breaking right into Connor, denting his robotic exterior and causing him to fumble. His clothes were soaked in blue with bright red splatters of red. The injured robot's eyes admired the blood-red splashes against the backdrop of the darker blue stains. 

An intoxicated man exited the driver's seat. Connor looks up to see the worry and panic in the man’s eyes before feeling the sheer hatred aimed at him. The man had mistaken Connor for a human. Seeing blue run down Connors' face seemed to make the man calm, relieved even. Relieved that Connor was not human, that he was nothing but a bot. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” the man howls, pointing an accusing finger at the dirtied cyborg. As the finger landed in his direction, Connor knew exactly what the man was planning on doing. 

“THIS THING JUST-IT JUST PUSHED AN OLD WOMAN IN FRONT OF MY CAR!!!” the man’s eyes were practically out of their sockets. He was a convincing actor. It didn’t take much time before more people entered the equation. Propaganda spread like a wildfire, and the now growing group of people were feeding off of the man's hate. Sneers and punches were thrown at Connor as he could do nothing but take them. Fighting back would only instigate more chaos.

Connor had been torn limb from limb. His right leg and left arm missing, his left leg bent out of shape, his right arm no better. The dwindling thorium began to take its toll as Connor flickered in and out of consciousness. 

He remembered waking up in an empty room within what he then recognized as one of Jericho's new buildings. His parts replaced and his therium replenished.  
Connor could recall looking to the window and seeing white flakes drift through the windy outside world. He had been inactive for quite a long while, but now he was back and on his way to work. 

As the distance between himself and the DPD narrowed, he wondered if; during his absence, would they have replaced him? No, not possible, Connor reassured himself. 

\------------------------

While the number of Deviants increased, Cyberlife began to contemplate solutions.  
To make the job easier for cyberlife and provide a clearer understanding of the defected, the RK900’s were activated. They chose the very first prototype to go after Connor. This android was called Nines for now, and it automatically registered the name.

It was given the orders to fulfill its job at the DPD and replace Connor. When given the chance, it would approach Connor and capture him without anyone knowing. No one would see it coming. For now, it was tasked to work alongside Connor at the DPD, and it would be partnered with Detective Gavin Reed to help make the droid seem less conspicuous. He would first have to study Connor to provide Cyberlife more information on deviants. That meant nines had to get to know the other android, befriend him even, then, after that, he would strike. Nines walked down the streets of Detroit, the snow collection in his brown strands of hair as he made his way up to the DPD 

Connor felt irresolute, seeing a newer RK model sitting across Gavin, occupying the unused desk. The RK800 looked to his taller, advanced version. He envied him. The RK900 was perfect in every way Connor wasn’t. For the first time, Connor felt insecure. He soon brushed it off. With his curiosity tempting him, Connor sauntered over to the RK900.

“hello my name is Connor. I am the android sent by cyber life,” Connor smiles politely, looking at rk900 respectfully.

Nines was focused on a case Gavin threw at him the second he stepped into the room. He didn’t take to kindly to the detective at first, but he felt he’d get used to him. Nines would learn to adjust to his personality soon enough. Nines was very critical around most right off the bat, correcting people’s postures and personalities. He looked down upon anyone that was inferior to him and his authority

He heard and saw the RK800 approach him. His mission, his target. Nines kept a blank expression as the other greeted him. He stared at him blankly and coldly for a moment before standing up and extending a sharp hand towards the predecessor. “My name is Nines. I’m the android sent by cyberlife. I’m here to replace you”. He said bluntly and stared coldly into Connors warm brown eyes

Connors smile faltered for less than a second, he regained his composure. Calmly Connor replied before quickly retreating, “Well, it’s good to have met you.” A lie but a response all the same.

As Connor settled himself, he glanced atop his desk. A folder placed crookedly next to his computer. New case Connor noted. The android scanned over the list of people involved with the case and dreaded when he saw “Nines- RK900”.

Nines watched Connor’s composure drop with a sly expression. Good, his older model feared him. That would make things more fun. He grinned to himself for a fraction of a second as the weaker android walked away. Nines sat back down scanning over the files given to him, briefly glancing at Connor after reading the list of people involved with the case.

As Connor arrived at the scene of the crime, he glanced at the bloodied floor. A mixture of red and blue, a sadistic purple. Though messy, oddly enough no victims could be registered. Across the room stood Markus. Connor strode over to the leader of Jericho.

“Markus, why are you here?” The rk800 questioned his brethren.

“The blood, it belongs to one of Jericho's members,” Markus answered calmly but Connor knew he was worried. 

The RK800 cast his friend a sympathetic look before Markus was taken in for further questioning. Kneeling down, Connor skimmed his fingers across the tile floor slathered in red liquid. Licking the substance of his finger, he was bewildered to find out the blood was not in his database. It was definitely human, but the individual did not have any background information. Standing he reported back to hank.

Nines stood back for a while and just observed. He scanned the entire room and also could not pinpoint any evidence that would lead to a suspected murderer. He scanned the RK200, the leader of the deviants, Markus. Nines narrowed his eyes at the leader. Oh, he would certainly be a prize to capture. He reported any information he gathered to Amanda, who was silently watching through the RK900’s program.

Nines began to move around the area, occasionally glancing towards the RK800. If Connor was alone, he could drag him away and end him, but he must be patient. Patience is a virtue. Nines was met with aggravated groans from the detective as he approached him to report anything he found  
Connor returned to the department as he continued to search for clues. By the end of the day, Connor found himself With little to no avail. He decided to work all throughout the night. Come morning, he wasn’t any closer then he was the night before.

Peering through the window, the light of dawn burned as his eyes adjusted. His battery had gone down drastically without him noticing. Sluggishly he walked back to his desk, positioning himself as his eyes slowly began to close.  
Nines had been observing Connor all throughout the night, analyzing him over and over again, finding any and all possible weaknesses. It was pathetic, how many this android had.. and nines, well he had none. Cyberlife truly did fix all the flaws of the RK800 in the RK900 body.

He noticed Connor slacking a bit and he grinned. This was his chance.  
He preconstructed his approach, finding the best suitable approach. All were great, but he chose one that he thought would be most effective since they were alone right now in the precinct. He approached Connor from behind and observed him. He then grinned menacingly but wiped it off his face. “Hello Connor”


	2. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I try to summarize it, I'll probably just end up spoiling the chapter. It's pretty short overall, so there isn't much I can summarize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes. sorry, I was a tad bit sidetracked while editing.

With a flicker of his LED from blue to yellow than blue, Connor’s eyes opened. he gazed at Nines while checking his system status. “morning, can I help you with something,” Connor stood to face the other android. His battery’s percentage had gone up a few, 31% currently. Not nearly enough for the day but it would suffice for now. 

Just then the sound of the entrance door opening echoed through the empty bullpen. An officer greeted the two androids before she sat at her desk, activating her computer and typing away.

Nines’ menacing expression immediately faltered and fell as Connor didn’t even flinch at his voice. He was even more confused as he greeted the intimidating RK900. He growled and opened his mouth to speak, to tell Connor what he planned to do with him only to be silenced as another officer walked in. Nines snapped his head towards the officer and glared at her. He groaned under his breath and then focused back on Connor and exhaled softly. “Sleep. You should recharge...” was all he said before turning and walking away. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. All he needed was patience, and then he would have Connor, and he’d complete his mission

Connor was taken aback by nines reply. The RK800 smiled, 'perhaps nines is Connor sat down once more and proceeded to recharge. By the time he was finished charging, almost one hour had passed. 

An officer from another department had reported a case similar to the one Connor was on. The RK800 ran his usual analysis program. On his way back to the department, he received an urgent message alert. A shooting had gone down at the station. Many officers had been injured about 3 casualties. 

Connor raced as fast as he could, hoping his partner was safe.

Nines had been in the precinct at the time of the shooting. He had managed to apprehend at least 2 fugitives before they could escape. There had been a violent prison break, and multiple were injured, including those 3 casualties.

Nines sprung into action, pushing people out of the way and shooting the inmates, killing 1 and catching 2. The others were able to get away, but not without shooting nines in the shoulder and leg. Gavin had been shot in the shoulder and was losing blood fast. Nines rushed to take care of him and other wounded officers  
As Connor rushed through the door, he briefly scanned the room for Hank. He sighed in relief seeing the older man being tended to by a medic. 

LED blinking red, Connor ran from corridor to corridor. As he entered the staff room he inspected the security camera footage. Anger rushed through him as he saw 3 felons bypass nines. 

With frustration, Connor darted in their last known direction.  
After nines finished taking care of Gavin and a few other officers. He had his own wounds get patched by android medics. He glanced up as he saw Connor bolt out of the exit, and his brows furrowed as his LED spun blue and yellow. He wanted to follow him, he’d get his chance to capture him. He threw the android medics off of him and sprinted after Connor

As Connor advanced after the 3 delinquents, he stopped by an intersection. They could’ve gone straight, may be left, or perhaps right. For all he knew, they could’ve parted ways.

scanning the footage of a nearby traffic camera, he notices that they do split, but not all of them. Two of them stay together. 

Taking his chances, Connor chooses to go after the two. Following their trail, Connor is lead to an alleyway. It’s a dead end. 

Behind him he can hear fast footsteps, he turns to see Nines. “Nines, can you help me? I need to find the convicts that escaped,” Connor pants to cool his overheating systems.

Nines came to a sudden halt as he found Connor in an alleyway. Dead end, perfect. Nines panted softly as well and slowly approached the android, this was his chance to finish the mission. He completely ignored the other androids request and soon was close enough to Connor that he could reach out and grab him. And that’s exactly what he did

He threw his huge arm out and grabbed the little RK800 by the collar and slammed him up against a wall. His soulless grey eyes bored into Connors warm brown ones. At last, he had him, he could hear Amanda chanting in his head to kill him, finish the mission and return to cyberlife.


	3. Yeild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's attempts at escaping prove to be fruitless.

Connor gasped out in surprise. Something in him had been dented, Nines slamming him hard against the wall knocked something loose. He quivered in rk900’s hold. 

Multiple Warnings flashed across Connor’s vision. He was panicking. 

Slowly the android wheezed, “Nines, what are you doing? Let go! They’re going to get away!”

Nines growled lowly and slowly began to squeeze Connors neck, slowly and painfully. “I have more important tasks at hand than to catch two thugs... my task is to destroy you and return to cyberlife for new commands. now we can make this easy, or we can make this hard. it’s your choice, Connor”. Nines warned lowly and scanned Connor for his thirium pump

Hearing nines explanation made Connor furious. He trusted Nines. Realization struck him painfully. Connor willingly invested his trust in this insufferable prat. With a vigorous snarl, Connor kicked the RK900 with all his might. 

Scrambling onto his feet he began to run, run like hell. Connor knew he couldn’t outrun his newer version, but he had to try.

He got as far away as he could and didn’t look behind him. Connor didn’t know how far or close Nines was. 

He decided to hide in a crowd nearby, hopefully, he’d be able to escape back to the safety of the DPD without Nines catching him.

Nines groaned and immediately let him go as Connor had struck his thirium pump. He sensed the other felt betrayed. Nines felt that was pathetic, they had only known each other for like what, 3 days? Nines was honestly shocked Connor had grown attached to him in such a matter of time. His LED spun red at that thought

He sprinted after Connor, catching up to him easily until the android decided to dive into a large crowd of people, which made nines stop dead in his tracks. He growled lowly, this wouldn’t do, he couldn’t let anyone see what he would do to Connor once he caught him. He scanned and spotted Connor through all the people and preconstructed his route. The DPD

He grinned to himself and turned around and made his way back to the DPD, and there he’d wait for Connor to return, and then he’d have him

Upon entering Connor spotted nines. All the officers were being medically attended to in a nearby hospital and those who hadn’t been affected by the shooting were trying to busy trying to contain the thugs. 

Once again he and nines were alone. Slowly he back up and  
Swiftly, Connor tried to race back outside.

Nines pounced forward and grabbed Connors arm roughly but did drag him outside. He forced him back up against a wall, pinning his arms above his head

“Look. I don’t have to deactivate you right here where you stand. I can take you in alive if you cooperate willingly”. Nines growled to the weaker android. He would prefer to just kill him right here.. wait did he really?... no stop! Yes he would, he would prefer to kill him here other than take him in and let cyberlife torture him and dig through his memories and pull out all his flaws

How tempting it was to just end him here, but something, and nines didn’t know what, was holding him back

Connor clenched his jaw as he glared at the newer model. Why would he willingly let himself be Erased? No, Connor would fight, even if that meant playing nice for now. 

Schooling his features Connor looked down at Nines, “fine, I’ll behave. What now?”

Nines cocked his head to the side as he heard Connor give in. He didn’t let him go but he lowered him slightly. He then snapped handcuffs over Connor’s wrists and stood back and looked down at him

“You will follow me, do not try anything stupid. Those cuffs have an electric pulse rushing through them. If you so much as jerk those cuffs you will be painfully forced into a temporary shutdown mode. So do as I say and follow me”. Nines took a step back and then glared at Connor, waiting for him to move towards him so that he may lead him back to cyberlife


	4. futile reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more Connor tries to convince his successor to release him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slipped in a few possessive pronouns.

Connor followed slowly, looking to the sidewalk as he sauntered alongside nines. “This isn’t necessary you know, you could choose to not do this .” Connor sighed, this entire situation was a bit overwhelmed for him. He had hank to worry about, the two runaway crooks, now this. 

He’d thought that after the Jericho incident, deviants wouldn’t be bothered as much. Wrong, Connor scoffed, he’d been wrong about many things lately. He’d been wrong about nines, about leaving hank alone. A tinge of guilt nipped at connor, as he thought of the older lieutenant 

Connor slowed down ever so slightly and looked up at Nines, “do you even want to do this, or do you just believe that you just have too?”

Nines silently listened to Connor trying to reason with him. He brushed it off and kept walking, keeping his stiff and stoic posture as his shoes tapped heavily against the ground with each stiff stride. 

Nines couldn’t help but wonder what they would do to Connor in cyberlife.. once they had him. He’d be hooked up and tortured on one of those huge machines that Nines wasn’t aware of at the moment. He could just see how his terrified Connor would become the future

He froze as he heard Connors next statement. He stopped walking and just stood there, his LED spinning yellow and blue, even red but then back to blue. Did he?... did he really want to do this?

He faced Connor with a cold glare. “I am simply accomplishing my mission. You, or any others, mean nothing to me. Only the mission matters, and I will see fit to finishing it without any form of hesitation or conflict”. He said somewhat darkly.. but also.. with a slight apprehensive tone, which was just barely noticeable

Nine’s brooding side left Connor on edge. Even so, Connor persisted, “Nines- Rk900, please. I take it you don’t want this, I’ll help you find something you might actually want if you just let me go.”

Nines blinked at Connor and said nothing, a blank expression in his face. But that made him think. Well.. all he wanted RIGHT NOW was to finish the mission...He turned away from Connor and began walking again. “Keep walking 800 ..” he said coldly. On the inside.. nines was very conflicted. What was Connor doing to him?... he’d have to ask Amanda at some point.. he didn’t want to be compromised

Looking at the enormous building, Connor could feel his thirium pump pound at a faster, uneven rate. He withdrew as the two entered the building. 

The rk800 model choked up walking through the familiar halls. Unpleasant Memories flashed through his mind. 

Connor felt his legs give away as he watched approximately 7 guards approach him. He presses against nines as the guards begin to aim their weapons and surround him. 

Connor’s LED flashes red as tries to contact hank- no answer. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I was designed to be a deviant, I’m fulfilling my purpose, please!” Connor thrashes about as the guards drag him, he casts a pleading glance at Nines before being roughly yank him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after being turned in, Connor fights to escape.

Nines continued to walk stiffly with his prisoner by his side right into the cyberlife building. He sensed Connors stress and he instantly grinned. Though on the inside... he almost.. felt.. pity?.... no.. he couldn’t

Nines watched as the guards approach them, feeling the pressure of Connor pressed against him for ‘protection’. Nines only stood straight and sharp, not caring to glance down at smaller android as the guards reached for him

Nines silently stood back as the deviant was dragged away. His LED turned red at the glance he’d received from Connor. His expression softened. Wait.. softened? What was he doing. He blinked and instantly returned his scowl like expression. 

He turned and began to head for a specific room where he could then contact Amanda and inform her that the mission was officially accomplished

Like a lamb to the slaughter, Connor was defenseless. Behind closed doors the process of diminishing his free will had already begun. 

wires were being attached to Connor left and right, all of them seeming to lead up to one intimidating machine. 

Connor pulled at his restraints, looking for any weak points. The metal cuff had maybe one. Connor needed to escape but first, he needed all the guards to avert their concentration onto something other then him. 

After talking to Amanda, Nines was free to roam around the building. She was very pleased with him, it made the RK900 feel accomplished. 

Surprising even himself with the question, Nines pondered what types of things would have been done to his fellow RK model. He was definitely hooked up to that machine by now. Nines wondered if he should go.. Perhaps check on defective RK800. He slowly headed in that direction, though nines was very far in the tower from Connors location

Oddly enough, to Connor's sudden advantage The guards in his room had been given the sudden order to move down and secure more incoming deviants. Connor had been left alone, a mistake the cyberlife foundation would soon pay for. Though Connor was no longer the strongest, fastest, most advanced android out there, he was still a force to be reckoned with. 

As all guards hastily evacuated the room, Connor began to fiddle with the cuffs. He continued to twist, pull, and tug until he felt something snap.

His hands were free, frantically he reached to unchain his ankles. Connor trudged over to a chair where a white lab coat was carelessly placed alongside a black pair of glasses. 

The RK800 hurriedly put the piece of clothing on, putting the glasses on and messing his hair up ever so slightly. 

His hair was long enough to block his LED out of sight, Connor continued with his escape plan as soon as he was satisfied with his makeshift disguise. Heading to the door he stepped out before checking the hallways then moving closer to the main exit.


	6. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would not be able to write a proper summary if my life depended on it so if u want to know what happens, read the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-writer addressed the matter of the chapters being a tad bit too short. this still isn't that long, however i do hope that it will suffice for now. I tried to take a different writing approach, attempted to change my style a bit. if the change is inferior please feel free to review (that is if you even notice it at all). Thank you to those who've read- Both authors. 
> 
> Scott and Reagan

The only one who could mess up his plans was Nines, because he could easily scan and sense Connor and identify him. He was still casually walking to Connors containment room when he got an alert from Amanda 

“Connor has escaped. Neutralize him on sight”

“Understood”. Nines said bluntly and began to track down the rogue deviant, easily reconstructing his escape and following his trail. 

He then ran into Connor wearing his little disguise. Nines smirked, pathetic. He began to stride towards the RK800 menacingly

Fear rippled down Connor’s spine as two employees of cyberlife headed his way. Every second of him being there increased his chances of exposure. It would only be a matter of time before he would be captured and detained once more, only this time his chances of survival were completely vanquished. 

Self preservation was a new found revelation for connor and it did wonders to his perception of the world around him, made it seem all the more horrifying. A cruel thing reality was, the allure of familiar simplicity enthralled connor. He missed not knowing the strife of life. 

Connor’s plan continued to unwind and he could practically feel the serendipity of freedom washing over him as he crept past the front desk. 

With one hand placed on the door connor pushed it open. back into the outside world. Connor turned around the corner of the large building and only then did he shed his cover-up. 

The brown eyed android fell against the building placing his hand on his chest. His thirium pump was taking in an excessive amount of thirium almost to the point of breakage. 

Connor couldn’t believe he managed to get out alive. He took a second to calm down sitting down as he looked to the skies.

Nines was on Connors tail in an instant. He quietly opened the door and stood about an inch behind Connor, looking down at the weaker model

“Did you honestly think you could escape that easily...” his voice was a low threatening growl as he made no move and instead just stared Connor down, analyzing him and his pathetic disguise that was now on the ground

“Not really, but I hoped for the better,” Connor murmured. Standing, he straightened his jacket and turned. 

Hope. connor inwardly smiled at the thought. Every minute he stood existing in this world, with his eyes truly open, he experienced so many wonders. Some good, some… not so good. He could only wish for nines to feel what he felt. The burden of loss, the love for life, the feeling of being alive. Life had its strengths and its shortcomings, and connor enjoyed every moment. 

Deviance did not discriminate, all androids had the potential to fall victim to its plague. Perhaps Connor could show Nines true contentment. 

Staring deep into icy blue eyes, Connor tried to reason with the android in front of him, “If you take me in now, I’m just going to find another way out. Even if I don’t make it out, there are thousands of other androids that have the potential to become deviants. You can eliminate me, but you’ll never be able to eliminate the deviants ability to turn. Your efforts are pointless, it’s not like you can eliminate all deviants,” Connor was Rambling and he knew it.

Connor was merely trying to stall. Soon he felt his hand Gently reached up toward nines’ face. 

This was not part of the plan.

The are moments in time where actions happen without thinking. When all caution is thrown to the wind and people act on impulse alone. This happens to be one of those moments.

And when connor feels the cold, smooth, synthetic skin underneath his delicately placed figures, an objective popped up- “convert Nines”

Nines stood stiffly and stared back at Connor coldly and blankly. He remained still and listened to Connors little rant about deviancy. Nines was not programmed to be able to deviate... and he’d.. make.. sure of it.... what?

Nines blinked, his LED flickering yellow for a second and then spinning a mix of yellow and red. Something.. was happening... he didn’t like it. He let out a low growl towards the RK800. “I.. am a.. machine-“

Nines froze as Connors hand made contact with his cheek. He reached up and grabbed Connors wrist roughly, but oddly enough.. he didn’t move to pull it away. Nines was stuck

Connor inched closer, not breaking eye contact with the android in front of him. “So am I, but look at where we’re at now” retorted Connor “you’re not the same in comparison to all those other androids, your different nines.”

connor tone is soft, somewhat above a whisper.

Nines’s facial features twitch at connor’s words and his LED blinks red now. What the hell was this.. 

The grip he had on Connors wrist tightened, but before that, the stiffness in his body was reduced at the feeling of fingers carding through his hair, and as his grip tightened, he pushed Connor back and up against a wall... but not too rough.

“I am not different from any of my models... I am a machine. I can assure you I am-“ he pulled out his gun.. but... he did nothing with it. It just hung there loosely. What was he doing? He was supposed to be killing Connor! Why was he holding back..?!

Connor glanced at the gun, the moment Nines had hesitated, Connor knew he had him. “Are You certain about that nines?” Connor challenged, daring the RK900 to finish what he’d attempted too. 

Being bold, Connor held nines by the wrist and raised his armed hand up to his forehead. Connor put his life in his newer model’s hands to do with as he pleased.

Nines growled at Connors challenge. Yes he was certain.. of it... he didn’t flinch as he felt Connor grab his wrist and position the gun for him

He did flinch, just barely as he felt Connor caress his cheek. Nines planted his feet and looked Connor dead in the eyes and put pressure on the trigger

...

What was he doing...? Why was he hesitating! Nines began to blink, his LED turning red. What the hell, what was he doing? Why hadn’t he ended Connor yet?!

Nines suddenly put the gun down

Nines growled at Connors challenge. Yes he was certain of it, he didn’t flinch as he felt Connor grab his wrist and position the gun for him

Connor himself was astonished by Nines’ actions. In all honesty Connor read the chances as 40-60 Nines killing him being in favor. 

As nines withdrew his gun, Connor kept quiet. He watched as the RK900 models LED flickered red. 

An inner dispute seemed to be stirring within the newer RK model. 

“Nines?” Questioned Connor.

Nines suddenly turned around and walked back inside the cyberlife tower, leaving Connor outside by himself.

He didn’t know what just happened, or why he spared Connor. There was something wrong with him and he was going to find out what it was

Nines was not soft, not merciful.. and certainly not a deviant.... or at least that’s what he thought

Connor stood confused. Did he do something wrong? In the back of his mind, Connor was disappointed that he’d failed his mission of trying to convert Nines. In his mind, Connor expected Nines to show aggressive behavior, which he did, but Connor didn’t anticipate that Nines would just leave. 

As much as Connor would’ve loved to stick around and liberate Nines from his encrypted shackles, Connor knew he needed to reach safe grounds first. 

After the attack from cyberlife, Connor assigned himself a new mission.

Terminate Cyberlife


	7. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor's escape, he tries to come back for nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the wait, ran into a few problems. hope it was worth your while. This chapter is noticeably much longer then the rest. if found, please notify if any grammatical errors are found ( probably a lot).

Nines was officially a prisoner of cyberlife. He couldn’t leave. He’d failed his own mission, and Amanda wouldn’t let him hear the end on it. He had disappointed her. Connor got away.. because of him 

But one part of him was relieved Connor got away... ugh.. what did Connor do to him

Nines was sent back into his chambers and locked up in there to be analyzed to see why he had failed…

Upon arriving at the DPD, connor patiently waited for Nines as he skimmed through his work. Hours had gone by and Nines still hadn’t returned. If Connor was honest with himself, he’d expected this much. Nines had failed his mission to eliminate Connor. The Foundation would never except that. 

One mistake and discontinuance was inevitable. Even so, Connor clung to the false hope of getting the younger model back. The newfound sentiment for his captor had connor tilting his head in thought. An oddity, connor found it to be.

Connor didn’t hold the right to be acting so familiar and he scolded himself, he was the reason Nines could- for all he knew, Nines could’ve been reconditioned by now. The atrocious thought brought shivers. Knowing it was his fault made it worse.

The deviant didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t ask hank, not Markus, and obviously not Amanda. She’d help to find the clear answer when his thoughts were scattered not so long ago, when all he cared for was fulfilling cyberlife’s every command.

Back at CyberLife’s facility,   
Nines was hooked up to a machine, a large wire forced into the back of his head, connecting to his program. He winced and glared at the officers around him. This was his punishment, to be reset 

Amanda spoke to him. “You’ll be reprogrammed instead of scrapped. You’ll find Connor and bring him back here alive... or dead.. it’s your choice”.

“I... I don’t want this...” nines breathed out almost weakly to the AI

“You don’t what? Where have I heard those words before... ah yes.. from the deviants”. Amanda sneered. “You will not want anything. All you will focus on is the mission. I expect you get it done. Do not fail it again...” she growled and the guards pressed the button

Nines was immediately reset and forced into standby

It took connor almost an entire day before he finally decided to retrieve nines.   
It took him hours to get through planning the escape route. CyberLife reinforced their soldiers, the place was crawling with them. Every preconstructed course ran into an obstacle. The hardest part was deciding which play to go by, all threatened his liberty. 

The echoing sound of shoes tapping against the tile floor bounced all throughout the emptied halls. Every room was checked, all except the one farthest from the exit of course. Connor had hoped he wouldn’t have had to venture that far. He needed to be close to the exit if he wanted this getaway to be easy. 

Wearily, Connor walked to the room, a hand scanner to the left of him. Maybe nines wasn’t in there, maybe he got out. stiffening his back, Connor gruffly pushed his hand forward, opening the large metal door and waking in.

Just as anticipated, there connor approached, unsuspecting and vulnerable. An easy kill. Nines was standing right there like a statue. He might have looked asleep, but that was a part of his act so he could catch Connor and deactivate him permanently. His scanners were on high alert and he sensed Connor was there right in front of him

He stayed still and waited patiently, pretending to be in standby, his LED a calm slow blue

Connor tilted his head at the sight of the stilled RK900, surely they hadn’t- no, cyberlife wouldn’t just... Connor let it sink in, he was too late. 

All his efforts, carelessly casted to the wind. Connor approached the other Android, his LED red. 

After finally almost breaking through the barrier, he was so close. After finally beginning to form a connecting with nines. Anger flared within him. 

He stood in front of his deceased colleague, pressing a hand to Nines’ chest. Maybe somehow, he’d be able to start him up again. Connor was taken aback when he felt a strong pulse beating from within the other bot. Quickly Connor stepped back.

Nines’s ice cold eyes snapped open and he lunged at Connor with impressive speed and slammed him with such force against the wall, his hand immediately grabbing Connors wrists and his neck

His emotionless grey eyes bored into Connors brown ones, his blank expression showing no signs of remorse or hesitation. He was intent on killing this android

Connor’s eyes widened in surprise. His surprise however, was soon replaced with fury. Seething, Connor fought back. He kicked, tore, and mauled back at Nines. Connor knew he wouldn’t inflict as much damage as nines did him, but he didn’t care.

Connor was tired of losing people to the sadistic bastards known as cyberlife. “Nines, stop!” Connor hollered out in between gasps. 

This fight was a battle of strength and Connor new sooner or later, he’d give in. He needed to find a loophole in the newer models reboot, maybe a reverting protocol. 

“Your an RK900 model, your go by the name Nines. I am Connor, I am your friend,” Connor stated mattarfactly. He needed something, anything that embodied sentimental value to try and get Nines back.

Nines growled as Connor fought against him. He punched the android in the face and gripped his neck harshly, trying to bust the wires in it 

Nines used to be a tactical and patient hunter. Now he was just cold blooded and bloodthirsty, a killer. Cyberlife really destroyed the little humanity he had in him before.

He blinked as Connor spoke to him, but the grips he had on him didn’t loosen in the slightest. His expression remained harsh and cold

C044oR...?

Nines’s LED turned red and he threw Connor across the room, having him hit the opposite wall roughly. “You are nothing to me”

Connor winced at Nines reply. He wiped the thirium dripping from his nose and mouth, grunting. With flickering vision, he tried again “You work at the DPD, your partners with a man named Gavin reed, your a perfectionist. I’M GOING TO DIE, COME ON JUST REMEMBER ALREADY DAMN IT!” 

Warning alerts flared across Connor’s vision. He had approximately 3 minutes before shut down time, most likely less then that if Nines continued his torment. 

He had to get through to the taller android, his options were few. He didn’t have the strength to fight, his only option was to reason with the RK900, but even his ability to speak was being compromised. 

Everything was beginning to shut down.

Nines took slow steps towards Connor, very slow steps. He could see the android was slowly deactivating.. finally...

Nines stopped for one second as he listened to Connor, his harsh expression still not faltering, though his LED flickered yellow very quickly

g4v1N r33D...?  
Con4or..?

He shook his head and began approaching again, slightly faster but still slow. He enjoyed watching Connor suffer 

..... the old Nines was trapped behind machine Nines’s program.....

Connor shook within himself, flinching as he braced for impact. “Please Nines, I need you right now. Gavin’s gonna need his partner, the DPD is going to need their best asset. Don’t do this,” Connor pleaded. 

With the last 29 second on the clock, Connor sat against the wall, weather or not Nines decided to finish Connor of himself didn’t matter anymore. Connor’s shut down was practically inevitable. He didn’t have the time to get help. He only hoped his death could at least set one of them free.

Connor...  
Gavin Reed...

There were frantic footsteps and Connor was gently jerked forward softly and then something was pushed into the hole in his chest. The whole where his thirium pump would be

Nines sat there frozen in front of Connor, his hands hovering near Connors new thirium pump. Nines had given Connor his own thirium pump...

Nines’s eyes were wide, obviously not expecting himself to react so quickly and do this. Nines let out a noise that would have sounded like a choke if he was human. He fell back onto his rear and clutched the now hollow hole in his chest where is thirium pump should be

Which was now placed in Connor... he had saved him. Now Nines would pay the price

Connor looked up as he palmed his chest. “Nines?” Connor grasped nines close to him, feeling overwhelmed. Grasping the situation, Connor began to panic, “ What? No! This isn't what I meant! Why would you- You never should’vet have done that!” 

Connor dragged Nines towards him,. He didn’t know what to do. Should he give the vital pump back to its owner? Should he run and get help? Quickly deciding, Connor held on to Nines and applied pressure to his gapping crevice. From there he tried to scout the room for useful tools, maybe he’d be able to find something. “Why the hell would you do that? I would have been fine with dying if I’d known this was what I’d have to sacrifice!” Connor chastised.

Nines sat, completely immobilized as Connor moved him around. He was clearly in shock, his LED flashing red rapidly. He was trying to grasp the situation.. his choice.. and the price he’d pay for failing again...

“Leave” he spoke up, his voice meshed with glitching and static. “Get out of here... before they find us and kill us both...” Nines knew it was hopeless. He accepted this, his slow deactivation. It’s what he deserved for failing again 

The shutdown countdown box appeared in his vision. He had 5 minutes. Since Nines was a more advanced RK model, he could live longer without his thirium pump, that being only 3 minutes longer than Connor

“Hang tight, I have an idea,” Connor hauled Nines to his feet, still keeping pressure to his wound. He inelegantly carried the taller being out of the room, looking for a nearby spare parts room. Connor rushed as one came into sight, he entered hurriedly. To his dismay, no thirium pumps were in stalk. “It’s ok Nines, you’re going to be ok,” Connor continued to repeat. 

Considering his last resort, Connor thought of dismantling another android to get a pump for Nines. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. If he had the choice, he never would do it, but he had to save him. This was Nines life he was trifling with, a saunter on thin ice, any wrong decision and all could go to hell. Connor entered a room placing nines down against the wall, “ I’ll be right back, keep putting pressure on your wound,” Connor clutched the rk900 model to his chest, if thing went south, worse case scenario, this meant goodbye. But Connor wouldn’t let it come to that.

Nines didn’t react to being carried by Connor. He was paralyzed, so he couldn’t exactly protest or argue like he wanted to. Nines could care less whether he lived or died. If Connor did manage to save him, he’d just be collected again and sent for deactivation instead of reprogramming, which would have been effective if Connor would have kept quiet 

He let his eyes fall shut, not being able to keep them open, the weight presented on them being to much to lift now. The warming flashed again: 2:30 until shutdown. 

Nines let out a low breath, it’s resemblance almost like a deep sigh. Nines wasn’t afraid of death, it literally followed him everywhere

Connor glanced at all the different androids he could have ended. He needed the thirium pump if he wanted Nines to survive, but was he really willing to kill one of his kind? The rk800 backed away slowly. Guilt weighed heavily as he felt the thirium pump within him thump softly. 

Connor decided to continued scouring rooms, searching desperately for an extra part. It was then that he stumbled upon a restricted area. 

The curious bot cautiously sauntered along the halls until he reached a door. It was the only door within the restricted area. Unlike the other doors, it was locked. Using his strength Connor forced it open. 

The RK model tilted his head as he took in the sight. On a table laid a newer android in the making. He hesitantly walked toward the stilled body. Connor skimmed his hand across the model. It was the most advanced android he’d ever seen. The newer model embodied the features of nines along with many others. 

Connor fell into a trance like state looking at the other-Android. A warning alert shook him from his thoughts. -1 minute 30 seconds. He needed to get to Nines quick. Hurriedly Connor scanned the room for an adequate thirium pump. Only one suitable match was found, it belonged to the model one the table. 

Connor opened the chest hatch as he snatched the piece from within. 

As Connor sprinted back, he continued to reassure himself. The android hadn’t even been activated yet. “It didn’t count as taking a life. I did not steal the life of an innocent. It did not count as murder,” Connor repeated.

Nines wasn’t looking good, his white cyberlife vest now completely stained in his thirium. His LED flickers red and his facial features twitched at the sound of the familiar voice. “Connor...”

Nines’s voice was so weak sounding it could have been heartbreaking to hear such a powerful android sound and physically present the word weak. The countdown started from 30 and began to count down. Would Connor ever hurry up?!...

Nines sat and waited for his death to consume him. 15...14...13...12...11...10...

He’d be replaced and Connor would again be in danger

Connor clumsily scurried into the room, skidding over to the taller android. Shakily he placed the stolen thirium pump into the hollow socket. 

“Nines?” Connor called out, shaking the android in front of him. He slowly stood, pulling the taller android to his feet. 

Connor heaved the both of them, walking towards the door. They needed to be even more careful, security had been reinforced and Connor needed to make sure Nines got out safe. “Almost there,” Connor mumbled.

5...4...3...2..... systems repairing, prepare for stand by..

Nines’s eyes snapped open as feeling returned to his body. He took in a loud unneeded gasp and didn’t have time to react as he was pulled up and his arm slung over Connors shoulder

Nines blinked to refocus his vision as he was pulled along by Connor. His expression was blank, indecipherable. He heard alarms go off in the area, the guards and soldiers being alerted to the presence of the two RK’s 

“Connor, get out...”

“Shut it, You’re going to get us caught,” Connor whispered, covering Nines’ mouth with his hand. He adjusted his grip on Nines as he proceeded to advance towards the door. 

Ducking awkwardly from wall to wall, Connor could see the exit. Walking by, a droid passed him. She recognised the two and began to shout, “I’ve located the two deviants!” 

Connor attempted to run, but the android grabbed on to him. He kicked, trying to pry her away. Narrowly escaping, he gripped onto Nines as he once more ran for the exit.

Nines growled as the hand was slapped over his mouth and remained that way as Connor ran through the hall

He needed Connor to escape, Nines was just slowing him down, which was ironic because nines was the faster of the two. So he used that...

He ripped Connors hand off his mouth and picked up the android and ran down a different hallway. Nines knew his way around here like he knew the back of his hand

He smashed open a door and out Connor down and pushed him back while he stood in the entrance. “You follow the red lines, that will lead you out back. You’ll be free then. Now go” Nines said quickly as he prepared to close the door

Connor sucked in a breath as he was lifted. His eyes adjusted to the bright outside world. Hearing Nines’ command, Connor stood. 

“No, my mission was to come back for you. You’re coming with me. I’m not leaving you behind!” Connor pulled at Nines my the cloth on his shoulder, tugging the taller away from the door.  
Nines barely budged an inch when Connor pulled on him. He sighed and grabbed Connors wrists and slowly moved them away from his body

“Connor. Listen.. it’s too late for me... they’ll just track me and come find me and kill you as well.. I can’t let that happen...” Nines’s LED turned red as he spoke. Did he really... have these feelings for Connor...?

He stared at Connor, his cold grey eyes for once being soft and laced with sadness

Connor clenched his jaw as he started, “that’s why we have to hurry! Don’t worry about me, you’ve done enough. Just let me get us out of here.” Connor begged as heard the rumbling of rapidly approaching soldiers. 

Connor’s LED circled red, “if you don’t come with me, I’ll turn myself in.” The android put his last chip out. His life, Connor bet his life in the dangerous game he was playing. This was his last resort of escape, he was too discombobulated to formulate any other ideas.

Nines’s led immediately turned red. He growled, “we don’t have time for these bargains! Move Connor! Get out of here!!” He stepped forward and shoved the android just as soldiers stormed towards them

Nines was immediately shot in the shoulder, making him hiss in pain. He growled lowly and dangerously as he faced Connor. There’s no turning back now...

He grabbed Connor around the waist with his large arm and hoisted him up over his shoulder and sprinted at his full capable speed down the hall and towards the exit. 

Nines busted down the door with his wounded shoulder and immediately fell and landed on the snowy ground, dropping Connor and hissing in pain and discomfort. They made it…

Connor felt an iota of worry diminish as nines hoisted him up. his worry, however only multiplied as nines received a bullet to the shoulder. 

The wind blew through Connor’s hair as Nines carried him to safety. 

After being put down Connor knelt beside nines, putting pressure on the flowing wound. 

“Thank you,” Connor glanced to nines before returning his attention to Nines’ wound.

Nines panted as he lay bleeding on the snow covered ground outside of cyberlife. He gazed up at Connor and didn’t respond, just closed his eyes and let Connor do what he felt was right for his wound. 

The entrance was locked tight so the guards wouldn’t be able to get to them here. So nines let his guard down and laid there as Connor looked over him

Connor did what he could, making sure to stop the bleeding. Surrounding the two of them, the glistening white snow was tainted with dark blue. 

The older RK model smiled as he laid close to his newer version . Connor admired nines while his eyes were closed. Tousled hair, thirium soaked jacket. he was a mess, but he was perfect regardless.

“You’ve just put yourself in more danger than originally planned Connor...” nines spoke up suddenly as his eyes were closed, being unaware of the other android ‘checking him out’

Nines still had that tracking beacon implanted in his program. They’d be found and killed without ever seeing it coming. Unless... there was someone out there who knew how to dislocate it from his program 

Nines felt it was hopeless. He’d get himself and Connor killed all for existing. It was terrible, Nines was a beacon for disaster... he just wished Connor understood that

Connor fiddled with has hands as he thought of a response. “I don’t care,” The android sighed.  
In truth Connor did care, he was terrified of losing everything, but he was even more terrified of losing nines. 

“What about you? You would’ve risked your life for mine. Just repaying the favour,” Connor couldn’t help but doubt his ability. Would he really be able to commit to this? Even if he wasn’t, it was to late for Connor to back out now.

“I’m not putting you in danger”. Nines suddenly stood up and brushed the snow off his white jacket. He huffed and stared Connor down, “I’m not coming with you. You should have let me die, it would have been easier for you and your friends. Now you’re all targets, including me” he said lowly

Nines wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Connor died because of him. It went like nines could just deactivate himself right here, he’d just be replaced by a non-deviant RK900 which would go after and kill Connor 

Nines winced, he realized he had to protect his life to keep that from happening

Connor knew where the conversation would end up leading to. Nines was considering going back. 

Abruptly Connor rose up. Placing a hand on Nines’ shoulder, Connor spoke, “ Nines, you’re not the one putting me in danger. Becoming a deviant is what put me in danger. Just stay with me is all I’m asking, please.”

“They’ll track me and kill us both...” nines said with a pleading hopeless tone. He didn’t want to watch Connor die

He felt it was pointless now trying to argue with Connor so soon he just gave in and nodded. He was still incredibly concerned, they would be hunted and eventually captured... there was no doubt about it

Connor was taken aback when Nines accepted his plea. Over joyed, Connor pulled the taller android into a gentle embrace, remembering to mind his wounds. Connor suddenly pulled back, retracting as though Nines were a burning hot fire. 

“ apologies, that was intrusive. I know you like your space,” Connor smiled faintly. 

One problem was out of the way, now Connor only had to deal with cyberlife and the missing androids. Beyond Connor’s comprehension lied a complication he would continue to deny. In the back of his mind, Connor knew he’d begun to develop a unique fondness of his newer model, one that hadn’t formed for anyone besides the RK900. 

After deviating, like most humans Connor feared the unknown. Because of this, Connor would continue to disregard how his thirium pump began to quicken its pace in the newer models presence or how Connor would feel overwhelmingly happy thinking about the bot. In the meantime, Connor distracted himself by thinking of ways to keep Nines safe.

Nines was taken aback by the hug. He didn’t wrap his arms around the smaller android, but as he moved to Connor pulled away. Nines sighed in what... disappointment? Sadness? He wasn’t sure

Connor had done something to him, put this feeling in his program... he didn’t know what it was. He just recently deviated so he wouldn’t understand a lot of things, but this thing, feeling, emotion, pulling at the back of his program was just making him antsy and egging him on. What was it?

He wanted to know

“We should get going. We’re going to need to get you repaired,” Connor pulled at Nines’ sleeve as he sauntered Toward the city. 

The snow beneath him crunched softly as he continued on. Second chances were rare and Connor was starting to believe he’d just been granted one. All those times, Connor had the chance to help his fellow deviants escape but choose against it. 

He had the chance to make it right with the rk900, but more then that, Connor was starting to believe that maybe he could have a future with the other android. 

Connor mentally slapped himself at the thought, why would Nines want a future with him? after Nines’ injuries were taken care of, the RK900 would probably want to live his own life, as far away from Connor as possible. Nines didn’t deserve to be hunted, Connor blamed himself. 

“I’m sure the androids within Jericho can fix you up. after that you’ll be free to leave as you wish. I hear Canada is a safe haven for androids now.”

Jericho. The word rung through Nines’s audio processors like a gun shot. The gold mine for deviants. Nines shook the thought out of his head and glanced towards Connor. “I find it amusing how you’re so worried about my state and condition while you are clearly in a more poor state, considering we just recently fought and I almost killed you” he reminded him bluntly

Nines was lost in his thoughts, he never considered himself to be gay, but was it possible that he could be.. developing.. feelings.. for Connor?... Nines’s LED spun yellow, there was a possibility

Nines has this sudden protective urges surge through him; he would protect Connor from anyone and anything

“I’m fine. Let’s just focus on your bullet wound,” Connor disregarded Nines retort, not wanting to bring up the horrid event. 

Connor’s eyes wandered over to Nines, the other android looking as though he were oblivious to the world surrounding him. 

Directions were forgotten as Connor proceeded to absentmindedly walk, still staring at Nines. Connor was pulled back into reality by an abrupt shoulder check. 

In front of him stood a human slightly taller then him, with angrily looking eyes, “watch where you’re going you prick.” 

the mans feature turned into that of disgust as his eyes seemed to gaze directly at Connor’s LED, “you’re a fucking android!” 

He pulled at Connor’s collar as people around them began to stare. “Whose your little friend over there? Your boyfriend? Get a load of this, I found an android faggot,” the man laughed mockingly as his hand tightened. 

Connor’s eyes widened in pain as strong legs kicked at him, grunting as he stood, “this is highly inappropriate, i-Request that this foul behaviour be stopped immediately.” 

the man only laughed harder as he mockingly echoed Connor’s words.

The mans dark laughs were cut off as suddenly a hand was clamped down over his throat with a pressure that was unimaginable

Nines slowly raised the man off the ground, now dangling him off the ground by his neck, slowly applying more and more pressure to the humans neck, feelings the arteries and veins pulse in panic under his grip

“Just one more ounce of pressure and your neck will snap... so tempting it is, to just end you and your filthy being here by my hand...” nines growled lowly towards the man, watching his face start to turn blue due to the lack of oxygen circulating through his head

Nines’s expression was very cold and threatening. He would not hesitate to end this human right here right now, for laying his filthy hands on his precious Connor

The man choked as he was lifted, his eyes widening in fear. “Ok, chill dude! Damn get your hand off!” He clawed at Nines’ hand as he felt the air from his lungs begin to diminish. 

“Nines, stop,” Connor pleaded, gripping the androids wrists, trying to soothe the situation. 

“Call your guard dog off will you!?” The man begged, aggressively tugging at the bot.

Nines let out a low growl as Connor pulled at his wrist and the man pried at his fingers. He listened to Connor and slowly set the man down, but not letting go of his neck quite yet

“You’re lucky... now walk away, do not say a word, do not even glance back at us, or I will not hesitate to end you where you stand...” he warned threateningly and released his hold on the man's neck and shoved him back with a hard hand to the shoulder

The man scrambled away, fearing for his life. Connor shot Nines a stern glance, “Nines! You can’t do that!” Connor whispered in a harsh tone. 

For all they knew, the man’s reaction could have attracted cyberlife’s attention. 

Connor grudgingly pulled at Nines hand once more, this time completely focused on getting them to their destination. Nines glanced at Connor and groaned as he let the smaller android pull him along, keeping pace with him easily

“For all I care he was going to hurt you, I simply stopped him from doing so” Nines did have the suspicion this could attract attention... but it wasn’t like Nines already had a tracker in his program that cyberlife could easily use

Connor inwardly smiled, he enjoyed the thought of Nines caring. As the two androids approached the entrance to the rusted boat, Connor grasped nines’ giving it a small squeeze. 

Peering into nines’ icy blue eyes, Connor places a gentle hand on the rk900’s shoulder.   
“Go inside, tell them you came with me. They’ll be sure to take care of you,” one last glimpse and Connor began to walk the other way. Nines’s LED turned yellow. Where was Connor going? Why was he leaving him? Nines looked around semi frantically. He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know this place. He took in an unneeded somewhat shaky breath and scanned the giant ship, find a few routes

Nines had no idea how to approach the leaders of Jericho. To be honest, he’d most likely mess up on the spot saying he was the most advanced deviant hunter ever created. Nines winced and started walking inside, really wishing Connor was with him right now

Markus tilted his head as he saw a silhouette approach the vessel. As light flashed across the being’s face, Markus identified him as nines. 

Walking over to meet him, he spoke, “Nines! It’s a pleasure to see you here. What can I help you wi-“ Markus was cut off by surprise, getting a good look of the android Markus noticed the profuse amount of thirium leaking from the RK900. Rushing over, Nines called for assistance. 

4 shorter androids sprinted over, pulling nines over into a room for part replacement. 

It had taken almost 3 hours before Nines was at full capacity.

Nines wasn’t expecting to be welcomed with this form of greeting, pulled into a room and forced into stand by for 3 hours 

He woke up and took in an unneeded gasp and sat up quickly and scanned around trying to figure out where he was. “Where...” he panted softly. Then he remembered Connor, connor brought him here!

Connor had retreated back to cyberlife’s headquarters. He wanted to shut the damn foundation down already. Connor knew if he wanted to inflict any sagnificant damage, he’d have to wait till he was fully functioning. Until then, the worst Connor could do was cut the power supply to their main building, which is what he did. 

No sooner than he did, news reporters flooded the scene.  
Connor was discreet in his departure, making sure to slip away from the sight unnoticed. 

As Connor made his way into the boat, he looked around to see almost all the androids on standby.

Nines had pushed passed androids tying to keep him on the metal bed. He wanted to find Connor, he still didn’t understand why the android left him here in the care of these strange androids

Nines soon got incredibly irritated with these weaker models holding him back and he suddenly just snapped and grabbed the androids by their collars and necks and began throwing them around, slamming them against walls and chucking them across the room, huffing and puffing in anger

Simon had witnessed the scene from behind the door and seemed to pale. This RK900 was very intimidating and very short tempered. He knew Connor had come back so he rushed to go get him

He found the RK800 and grabbed his arm. “Connor! I need you for a moment. Nines he’s-“ Simon just stopped and pulled Connor along towards the room the held Nines in

Connor was shocked at the sight. “Nines! What are you doing?! Stop!” The brown eyed android yelled to the other. 

Connor had expected maybe a bit of agitation from the rk900, not a full on brawl. 3 androids were groaning painfully on the floor, all with the same look in their eyes; fear. 

Connor knelt beside the victim closest to him. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked in a gentle tone, relieved to hear the others response. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. But damn, what the fuck dude! You got problems man!” The android said grudgingly, pointing a finger to the menacing rk900.

Nines saw Connor and immediately he relaxed but as the little AP700 growled at him, he was met with a large hand gripping the finger he pointed at him and snapped it back, breaking it with a sickening ‘crack’ and ‘crunch’ sounds as the mechanical bone broke from Nines’s quick action

The android yelped in surprise. “Son of a bitch!” He cried out caressing his wounded finger.   
Standing up, connor grabbed nines, trying to avert him from causing any more mayhem.   
“Nines! Stop,” Connor tried again. The rk800 mentally slapped himself, why did he ever think leaving nines was a good idea. It was obvious to him now that the newer model was extremely unstable. 

“Nines, listen to me. Calm down,” Connor tried a soothing approach, holding nines down by the shoulders, trying to grab his attention.

Nines still had his icy deadly eyes locked onto the AP700 on the ground. His LED was red with agitation, but then he blinked and his eyes slowly focused onto Connor 

His expression softened and his eyes widened somewhat. “Connor... I’m.... I’m sorry...” he said softly and cast his gaze down towards to floor

Well... deviancy was hard to control.. and especially in such an advanced model like Nines... this was going to be extremely difficult

“Compose yourself,” Connor pulled nines aside as he give Simon an apologetic side glance. “I’m sorry about him, this is all just... really new.” 

Connor scolded himself for being unprofessional with nines, he was fully aware how the rk900 felt about intimate contact of any sort. Regardless, Connor continued to hold on to Nines simply because it felt right. The RK800 felt selfish, and waited to feel Nines push him away or hear nines lecture him.

Nines was going to lecture, but instead he just spoke calmly towards the littler android. 

“Where did you go. Why did you leave. Tell me, I want the truth” he said sternly and glanced down at the RK800 holding him, not moving an inch

Nines so badly wanted to wrap his arms around Connor but he held back, not until he got his answers

Connor was surprised by Nines’ reply to say the least. “I went to check on hank, made sure he was doing okay,” Connor lied. 

He felt terrible for lying to Nines, but he didn’t want the other android to experience any more trouble then he already had. 

“Now let me ask you, what triggered your little outburst?” Connor questioned, looking up at Younger android.

Nines could sense connor was lying easily. He didn’t speak, he just glared at Connor, pulling back from the hug and crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for the real answer 

“I’m waiting Connor... the truth... now...” he growled

Once more, Connor was taken aback. Was he that transparent? The RK800 shrunk in the presence of the assertive android. 

“I- it doesn’t matter,” Connor found the voice to speak, even so, his voice was weak. His pathetic excuse for a challenge arose. 

Connor would not get Nines involved in his problematic situation.

He knew sooner or later the truth would be revealed, perhaps by news or by means of social media but until then, Connor would try to hide it from Nines.

Connor couldn’t hide anything from the agitated RK900. Nines simply stepped forward and placed his hand over Connors forehead and pushed into his programming, probing it and trying to find his memories

Nines could sense connor was lying easily. He didn’t speak, he just glared at Connor, pulling back from the hug and crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for the real answer 

“I’m waiting Connor... the truth... now...” he growled

Once more, Connor was taken aback. Was he that transparent? The RK800 shrunk in the presence of the assertive android. 

“I- it doesn’t matter,” Connor found the voice to speak, even so, his voice was weak. His pathetic excuse for a challenge arose. 

Connor would not get Nines involved in his problematic situation.

He knew sooner or later the truth would be revealed, perhaps by news or by means of social media but until then, Connor would try to hide it from Nines.

Connor couldn’t hide anything from the agitated RK900. Nines simply stepped forward and placed his hand over Connors forehead and pushed into his programming, probing it and trying to find his memories

Connor had forgotten what is was like to be probed. Not being used to it, connor felt alarmed as memories were forcefully extracted from his mind. 

Connor abruptly moved back, his LED cycling red. It took a moment for Connor to regain his composure. 

Nervously Looking up at his successor, “what did you see?” Connor questioned.

Nines had just barely touched Connors memories before Connor pulled away. He groaned, not getting the chance to see merely one screenclip from Connors view

“Nothing” he said lowly. Nines huffed and gave up, he’d find out sooner or later

“These androids tried to restrain me as I wanted to search for you, being concerned about your sudden disappearance. That is why they now lay scattered across the room” he explained his ‘tantrum’ to Connor lowly

Connor spared Nines a questioning glance, “seriously? All that over trying to find me? You know I would have come back right?” 

For a moment Connor felt disappointed, “did you really think I’d just leave you here?” 

Connor considered Nines to be his friend now, and Connor would never leave his friends behind, he’d rather sacrifice himself then do that. The thought of leaving nines pained the rk800 to the highest extent. 

With nines however, thing we’re different. With nines, connors emotions were amplified. His pain for Nines was stronger than any other person he’d encountered, much like his fondness. 

The relation Connor shared with his newer model was an enigma.

“I was worried. You were gone longer than expected” he took a step towards Connor but stopped. What if Connor had gone back to cyberlife... nines would kill him if he did, that was to dangerous

He brushed the thought out of his head and walked past Connor, “we should leave, there’s no point in us staying now that I am fully recovered and replenished with thirium” he said scanning around for some kind of exit

“I was worried. You were gone longer than expected” he took a step towards Connor but stopped. What if Connor had gone back to cyberlife... nines would kill him if he did, that was to dangerous

He brushed the thought out of his head and walked past Connor, “we should leave, there’s no point in us staying now that I am fully recovered and replenished with thirium” he said scanning around for some kind of exit

“Agreed. I usually stay at hank's house. We’ll stay there for the night,” Connor nodded, leading Nines to the small town house. 

Upon entering, Connor was tackled by a saint Bernard. “Sumo,” Connor greater cheerfully. 

Connor lead Nines to the bedroom he’d been using, taking off his jacket and laying it on a nearby chair. Soon the rest of his attire were shedded and neatly placed with his jacket. 

Slowly Connor shuffled into the bed and waited for Nines to join him. It was unnecessary for Android to charge in a bed, but Connor found it comforting. He wanted to share his pleasure in the human like activity with nine, “you coming?”

Nines stood stiffly beside the bed, scanning it if you must say. “Why would I take part in human customs? I’m still an android, I do not need sleep” he said simply but softly

But there was something in his program nagging him on telling him to just shut up and do it, get in bed with your lover... wait WHAT?!

Nines winced and quickly climbed in bed with Connor, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling emotionlessly, unmoving

....................  
The light of day gleamed through the curtain and bounced off of Connor’s face. As the Android “woke”, he cringed seeing his position. 

His head against nines’ chest, their legs tangled, his arm sprawled across the the younger android. 

Connor made an effort to break free, trying not to rouse the other. Surely this would create an argument. Connor wasn’t aware of his sleeping habits, he didn’t know this would happen. Perhaps that would be a good enough excuse.

The light of day gleamed through the curtain and bounced off of Connor’s face. As the Android “woke”, he cringed seeing his position. 

His head against nines’ chest, their legs tangled, his arm sprawled across the the younger android. 

Connor made an effort to break free, trying not to rouse the other. Surely this would create an argument. Connor wasn’t aware of his sleeping habits, he didn’t know this would happen. Perhaps that would be a good enough excuse.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he squinted and grabbed the bed to stand, “it’s fine...morning,” an odd way to start it, but a morning nonetheless. 

Connor looked through his wardrobe, pulling out two pairs of clothes. He handed one over to Nines as he began to dress himself. “Today, let's just try to blend in with humans. You might still have a tracker on you, we’ll have to check and see if it can be removed,” said Connor quietly.

Nines stared at the clothes draping over his arms. “Um... who exactly could remove my tracker with such skill?”

Then nines seemed to realize who that man may be. The one who created him. Personally. Elijah Kamski. 

Nines seemed to tense at the thought of his name. He did not trust that snake of a man... not one bit. He threw the clothes on and glanced over at Connor warily. “So we blend in with humans... then what?”

Nines was wearing a long tanish-brown trench coat with a black turtleneck underneath it with black trousers... all nines really did was take off his cyberlife vest and replace it with the trench coat as his disguise


End file.
